Chicago Knight IV
Chicago Knight IV is the sequel to Chicago Knight III: Knightfall, and the start of the Brotherhood Trilogy. The game involves Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and the rest of Task Force: Knightfall as they must face the new threat from Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants. The game is set for release in 2019 and is an exclusive game to the Xbox One. Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - The series' main protagonist and saviour of the United States. After killing Price in the last game and crushing the Villain Order, Jacks presumably goes back to his normal life in the city of Chicago. But that all changes when Magneto arrives. Clementine Everett - Jacks' closest friend and love interest. After losing most of the squad in the last game, Clementine resigns from Task Force: Knightfall and moved to Chicago, staying close to Jacks and his family (probably because of nostalgia or she just doesn't want to let go of the past). Aiden Pearce - Leader of the now separated Task Force: Knightfall Team, and former Vigilante of Chicago. Now hailed as a Hero in the US and worldwide, Aiden spends most of his time hanging around his house in Chicago, but at night, he cannot resist the temptations that the past yearns for and he dons the Vigilante mask once again. Nicole Pearce - Mother to Jacks and former member of Task Force: Knightfall. Charles Xavier/Professor X (James McAvoy) - After the Battle Of Chicago in the last game, Mutants have finally been approved by the U.S. Government and are no longer treated as scum and outcasts. Professor X helps the Task Force: Knightfall Team by replacing them as the Defenders of Earth. Logan/Wolverine - Leader of the X-Men and replacement to Aiden as the leader of Task Force: Knightfall. Wolverine leads both teams in Aiden's absence. Scott Summers/Cyclops Robert Drake/Iceman Warren Worthington/Angel Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast (Nicholas Hoult) Alex Summers/Havoc Moira MacTaggert - CIA Agent and friend to Professor X. Ororo Munroe/Storm Villains Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Michael Fassbender) - Leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants and cold-hearted psychopath who wants to see the Human race wiped out for Mutant supremacy. Outraged by the Peace Treaty signed between Mutants and Humans after the Battle Of Chicago, Magneto has been hiding underground waiting to attack for weeks... Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Jennifer Lawrence) - Former member of the X-Men and turncoat. Joining the Brotherhood of Mutants after Professor X was crippled by Magneto, Mystique acts as the stealth agent for the Brotherhood. "Mutants Unleashed" Trailer The trailer starts with an overshot of Chicago being rebuilt as Magneto is heard saying "When the universe presents you with an opportunity, you must never fail to act on it!" and it shows him and his Mutant Forces break into a High Security Area as Wolverine and the other X-Men face him. The trailer then shows Wolverine in Aiden's apartment, saying "You need to come back, all of you." as he turns to Jacks, Clementine, Aiden and Nicole, and Jacks says "We can't... After T-Bone, Clara and Ghost. Their deaths were my fault." and Clementine says "You can't beat yourself up over it, Jacks. Nothing that happened was your fault. You saved my life in that battle." (Clementine is referring to the part in Knightfall when she got stabbed by a piece of shrapnel, resulting in a huge wound that would have killed her, but Jacks stopped the bleeding) and Wolverine asks "So... You guys gonna help us? Xavier's waiting." and he exits the apartment. The trailer shows the Knightfall Team outside Xavier's Mansion, as Professor X (James McAvoy) exits the building and says "This is it, Logan? This is the team?" and Wolverine responds "Yeah. They saved a city and the world, y'know." and Xavier says "They'll do." and the team goes inside the Mansion. Jacks and Clementine look around and see several members of the X-Men such as Storm, Colossus, Iceman and Bishop (a late arrival from Days of Future Past) and Jacks asks Xavier "So, you're Professor X? I heard about you, and all the others, but... I never believed the legends." and Xavier responds "Ah, a mind of a non-believer can be opened with a small War. The Battle Of Chicago, wasn't it?" as it shows Magneto's point of view as he says to a crowd "We are the cure!" and the crowd cheers. The trailer shows several action scenes such as: Jacks and Clementine fighting several Sentinel Robots, VTOL Warships flying over Chicago Harbour as a huge battle rages in the streets below, and Magneto ripping down the X-Men's Blackbird Jet. Plot The game starts 3 months after Chicago Knight III: Knightfall, where the city of Chicago is being rebuilt after the final battle of the last game, and a News Report shows footage of the battle, saying "The Battle of Chicago was an event that permanently destroyed the Villain Order, with over 200,000 dead. Much of the city had been destroyed, but the bravery of the Hero Alliance saved the world." as Jacks turns the report off, before going to the Chicago Cemetery, and he stands at Ozone's grave, which is buried next to Jacks' sister, Lena. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games